1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital key switch and, more particularly, to a contactless digital key switch capable of establishing a number of closed circuits simply by key operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital key switches are well-known in the art which involve microswitches and a key member for mechanically actuating the microswitches through cams by key operation, but such prior key switches have had numerous disadvantages resulting from mechanically operated microswitches. First, such switches is extensive, low in reliability and high in cost for maintenance. Second, there are serious limitations on the number of closed circuits possible to be established. Third, there is a tendency of the position of the microswitches and cams to shift in use so as to cause malfunction. Fourth, such prior switches are likely to be operated by counter-feited keys which are easily obtained in today's market place.